Red's visit to London
by Pikachu9516
Summary: Red Harrington decides to visit her younger sister Nellie in London to see how she's doing. But what she doesn't know is that there's a third party involved in this.What happens, when the demon barber meets his worst nightmare? Find out :)
1. Chapter 1

It was another sunny hot day in Colby, Texas and the famous Red Harrington was making her way to the closest post office. Because her ''leg'' was causing her little problems in walking. Opening the door, she was greeted by the cool air. The old man, smiled, seeing her and started chattering, while sorting letters in boxes.

,, Mornin', Ms. Harrington! Quite the heat out there, ain't it? Oh, I almost forgot, the letter arrived. Let me go and get it.'' With that the old man disappeared behind the curtains to a room filled with packages, boxes and envelopes.

Soon enough he came back with an envelope and put it on the counter.

,, There ya' go, miss.''

She picked it up and looked at the address it was from.

'' _**Eleanor Lovett.**_

_**186 Fleet Street, London**_

_**Great Britain ''**_

She smiled as it was from her little sister.

It had been a while, since they've met. She missed her and sometimes even regretted leaving warm sunny London for the always burning hot sandy Colby.

She thanked the man and went back to her office.

She slumped in the chair and opened the letter, sliding her gaze across the text.

After putting down the letter she called:,, Tontoo!''

The Indian rushed in her office, looking panicked, and beer mustache decorating his upper lip.

,, I swear, I didn't do anything.'' He slurred out, trying to stand up straight.

She rolled her eyes:,, No, I called you here, because we are goin' on a little trip… and wipe that beer mustache off your face.''

Relaxing he licked it off and asked slowly:,, A. Trip? To where?''

,, London. We're visitin' my lil' sister. She has been asking me to come and visit her. Besides; haven't seen her in ages…'' She sighed, draining her whiskey glass.

,, Now go and pack your stuff. We're leavin' this evenin' to make it to the ship by mornin'. Go!''

He nodded and hurried out, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Later that evening they got it the last train going out from Colby. As the train whistled, Red looked out the window, at the starry skies. She was going to miss this place too, but she just thought of her little sister made it better.

The train finally started moving and they were off. As the sandy valleys and cliffs slowly disappeared, she started seeing more green around them. There was more grass, trees and blooming green mountains, animals stopping to admire the mighty moving train.

Finally she surrendered and let her eyelids fall.

She woke up again and it was still dark outside. She noticed that there were more houses around them. After a good hour or two the first towns and cities started to appear. She was amazed by the world outside the sandy deserts. Finally a sign appeared.

_**Welcome to:**_

_**New York**_

_**The city of marketing and transport.**_

She poked Tonto, who was still sound asleep, until she hit him lightly, making him jump and look around:,, Wha? Where are we?''

She smiled:,, New York. Our stop. Come on! Take that bird with you and let's get ready to get off.''

He nodded and got up, rubbing his eyes.

They got off and we're greeted by the noise of people, carriage's clobbering against the cobble and the ship's horns.

They found their ship and got in line. Finally they got on board S.S. Anne (I just couldn't think of anything else. And I got the idea by playing Pokemon few moments ago :D) they found their cabins and met back at the front of the ship.

,, London, here we come…'' She let out a deep breath, leaning against the bars.

She felt someone touching her shoulder, looking to her right she saw, Tonto's hand on it and that made her a bit mad.

,, Get your hands off me, Tonto.'' She muffled, shrugging it off. ,, No one touches me or my leg without payin' first... And you know that darn well…'' She shot him a little glare.

He swallowed and nodded, petting his bird on his head, looking back to the mesmerizing view of the sun playing with the ocean, making it sparkle.

To be continued...

Heeey! So I couldn't stay away and wrote the first chap :D Anyways R&R and stay tuned for the next one, but I can't promise it will be soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally the London Bridge was visible through the morning fog.

Even though she was home, she didn't fee that it's still the same sunny city she was growing up in. Finally they docked and went off board the massive ship. The streets were strangely quiet and foggy, like the plague had been wiped the people out completely. Getting flashbacks from her childhood on every corner, they finally stumbled across the dusty pie shop. Her heart, raced as she read the sign above the door.

,, _Mrs. Lovett's meat pies _'' The sign said.

,, So she did follow mum's footsteps after all…'' She thought, reaching for the doorknob.

The door slowly opened and the smell of pies and dust flared to her nostrils. Her sight stopped at a woman behind the counter chopping a ball of dough to pieces. She raised her eyes up to them and gasped, digging the knife in the cutting board.

,, Wait what's your rush, what's your hurry? You gave me such a fright; I thought you were a ghost…'' She sung, walking towards them, until she froze in her spot with her mouth slightly open and eyes widened.

,, M-Margaret?'' She spoke in disbelief.

,, Hey, Nell-bell…'' She smiles, arms opened for a hug.

She started crying and flew in her hug, crying:,, I missed you so much, Margaret, I thought you never thought of returning… not even a visit.''

She chuckled, rubbing her back.

Nellie raised her eyes up to the confused and a little scared Indian with a dead bird on his head.

,, And who's this?'' She asked, wiping her eyes.

Red looked behind her and met Tonto's confused gaze.

,, This is Tonto. He's a good friend of mine. Tonto, this is my sister Nellie.'' She said, wondering about the slight sadness in his eyes.

,, Nice to meet you love.'' Stretching out her hand she smiled warmly.

He looked at her hand and then up at her, and bowed, his dangly charms and symbols clobbering as he tilted his head.

Nellie was quite confused and creeped out by that dead bird on his head, but Red gave her a gaze like trying to say '' don't worry about that thing, sis…''

She lightly nodded and did the same. As best as she could imitate it.

,, Sit down, I'll give you something to eat after a trip like that.'' She smiled, gesturing them to a booth, while going behind the counter and blowing off the dust from the plates, before plopping two pies on them and bringing them to the table.

,, There you go. Would you like some ale?'' She smiled, looking for two cups.

,, Gin for me, hon.'' Red spoke, putting her peg-leg in a comfortable position.

,, Water for me, please.'' The Indian muffled, while eating the pie, not minding the smell and look of it.

That moment the door sprung open and it revealed the barber in his foulest moods. He murmured angrily under his nose, not noticing the confused Red and scared Tonto.

He slumped in the furthest corner of the shop and murmured:,, I need gin, Mrs. Lovett…''

Never Red had seen this man, but she thought of the first man in Nellie's life.

Albert.

Could this man be her always grumpy husband?

If so, he surely has lost a lot of weight and grown some hair.

She saw the way Nellie's eyes lit up with love as he raised his pitch black eyes to her brown ones.

,, There ya' go, Mr. T.'' She said sweetly, but all she got was a grunt and nothing else.

Red quite didn't like the way this man treated her little sister, so she stood up and angrily marched up to his table and slammed her palms against the surface, making him blankly and slowly raise his eyes up to hers.

,, May I help you?'' He groaned blankly.

Now she was boiling with anger.

He didn't even feel anything about his actions.

,, Yeah, ya' can. You will treat her better, mister.'' She glared.

He just blankly blinked few times, muttering:,, Why?''

She finally had enough.

Grabbing his by the collar of his shirt she dragged him out of the seat and pinned to the wall:,, Listen, you. I don't know what gives ya' the right to treat my lil' sis' like a dog, but as long as I'm here, you will dance after my flute, _dog_.''

She spat, making his rise his temper too:,, **Well, if you don't know the reason for my ruined day, then stay out of this!**''

She raised her voice too, making Tonto jump in his seat:,, **What does your ruined day have to do with you treating my sister like a slave, you nimrod?!**''

He yelled:,, **If she wouldn't have agree to it herself to do anything for me, kept her mouth shut, while she chattered about nothing annoying the shit out of me** **and actually made herself useful, I would feel much better!**''

She yelled back at the top of her lungs, surprising the edgy attitude against him:,,** You can shove your problems up your ass, but my sister won't be a dog to you, no matter how shitty you feel, you got that?!**''

He stared at her in light surprise, while her face was red and her breaths deep and ragged from yelling.

He was actually a little scared from her.

And then it hit him… He had finally met his match.

**To be continued...**

Heyo! Sorry I took so long, but I did it so please don't kill me. :D So anyways, sorry is the swaers were scattered a little here and there, but I was in a bad mood today. My rabbit bit my foot. That's the last time he sleeps with me in my bed for the night -_- So anyways, by the time you read this, I'll be either;

1. Role playing on ask

2. Feeling like crap and listening to K-pop

or

3. Sleeping till the next morning and attacking anyone, who will dare to wake me.


End file.
